


All my roads lead to you

by aevumism



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Car Sex, M/M, Past Character Death, Pseudo-Incest, References to Child Prostitution, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-23 18:31:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17688659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aevumism/pseuds/aevumism
Summary: 这是他们俩的惯例，一些秘密的、私人的，从不在真相以外说出来的事。





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All my roads lead to you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4740344) by [firefright](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefright/pseuds/firefright). 



> 本篇是firefright的作品 All my roads lead to you 的中文翻译.
> 
> 请注意：此文第一章中杰森15岁，迪克19岁.

这是他们俩的惯例，一些秘密的、私人的，从不在真相以外说出来的事。

偶有几天迪克在城里，会代替阿尔弗雷德自愿接杰森放学，用的是帮老管家省下一份工作，和与弟弟一起度过一些额外的家庭时间的借口，这是那个谎言。

事实是，一旦杰森进了车，他们出了学校的门，不向左转驶向哥谭郊外的1007山街，迪克右转，带着他们去了隐藏在一条偏路附近的一个小小的空旷的停车场，这里环绕着废弃建筑，等着拆除，还能避开窥视的眼睛。

他在这把车停进了停车场，熄掉引擎，用一种绝无可能存在于兄弟之间的眼神凝视着杰森。 

兄弟之间不做他们之间做的事。他们不做这个。

杰森在迪克下面，迪克笼罩着他，在他们嘴唇互相滑过，舌头潮湿地相舔时他的心脏几乎要跳出胸膛。年长的青年毫无疑问是有经验的一方，但杰森也不是毫无头绪，他懂的东西足够让他跟上了。

更棒的是，他知道在亲吻过后该做什么—即使迪克更喜欢他装作不知道，让杰森笨拙地摸索和呜咽，让他的哥哥表现得像个性爱方面的老师。

每当杰森想起在布鲁斯接纳他之前，他为了在街头活下去而做的事，总是能毁掉心情，这让迪克眼神转为哀伤，嘴角拧起。这使他想要他十五岁的弟弟所带来的罪恶感如此巨大，那压垮了他，以至于最后他们什么都不会做。

杰森恨这一点。所以他摸索，他抱怨，实际上，做这些也不是特别困难，考虑到迪克做这事儿很棒，而且在让他的弟弟高潮这一方面，比以前那里任意一个无名氏都体贴得多。

他们第一次在一起时甚至都没有脱衣服，仅仅凭着两人抵着的坚硬的摩擦和迪克挤压着他屁股的手就射了出来。

然而熟能生巧，现在他们几乎把它变成了一种艺术形式。

杰森在高中里穿的那件漂亮衬衫—好像能使那里的有钱孩子喜欢他一点一样—一路开到了底，推过了他的肩膀，却又没有完全脱掉，刚好可以限制他手臂的动作。他的牛仔裤和内裤挂在一只脚踝上，他呻吟，在迪克潮湿的嘴唇一路往下移到他光滑的胸膛上，吮吸他的乳头，在没人能发现的肋骨处留下印记时紧紧抓住后座的皮革。

“迪克…”他喘息着，“迪克…”

有手指在他双腿之间，残忍地忽视了他渴求的阴茎往里推去，移进移出，进进出出，他想为这美妙的东西哭喊出声，哀求迪克快一些。如果他想的话也行，他可以尖叫和大喊，周围没人能听得见，但他没有，出于羞耻和自尊忍下了这冲动，不想让迪克知道他有多么想要他。

就好像他还没表现出来似的。

杰森还很矮，好处是他还没觉得狭窄的后座特别不舒服，多多少少还能在平躺之后留出一些空间，好让迪克坐在他腿之间操他。（有些时候，其他时候，迪克是那个斜靠在皮革上的人，杰森会爬到他的膝盖上，尽他所能地骑对方，直到年长的人咆哮和咒骂起来。）

“天啊，杰。”他听见迪克鼓励性的低语，他为这声音的粗糙感而抽搐了一下，另一个哽咽的呜咽声从他紧咬的唇齿之间滑落，“你真美，天，你这样真美。”

他被迪克的手指打开，胸口被他哥哥的牙齿咬住，“求你…！”他勉强挤出，“求你，迪克…”

“好的，好的…”手指滑了出去，他等待着，因为期待，还有干涸在皮肤上的汗液而颤抖起来，直到感觉到迪克阴茎的头部推挤着他的肌肉环，“我在这儿呢，杰。”

杰森抬头，发现迪克的脸正好在上方，进入时嘴唇因为专注而撅起，他控制不住地仰起身体，想摆脱束缚他手臂的衬衫，好把那个表情从迪克脸上吻掉。

他哥哥阴茎滑进带来的灼痛感很熟悉，但，大部分时间里他们不会做到这一步，他们满足于用手和嘴解决。

但今天不一样。

今天上车后迪克脸上就挂着那个表情告诉杰森他要操他，这让杰森在从学校大门到秘密据点的短短一路上都用力抓住他的背包。

“操。”他听见迪克喃喃，往下动作打破了这个吻，尽他所能地待在杰森身上，男孩抓住这个机会把腿环上他哥哥的腰，在脚踝处勾住，“操…”他的手环绕住杰森的阴茎，缓慢地抽动了一下，在杰森颤抖和喘息的时候又来了一下。

“迪克动啊，求你了。求你，迪克！”他没法不乞求，试着把臀部送到迪克手里，回到他的阴茎上。杰森得控制住不为自己在这里有多不占优势而啜泣。

“嘘—”迪克用他那只空闲的手擦过他那一团糟的鬈发，抚慰他，又把它放在杰森臀部上，在接下来缓慢的回撤和突然的冲刺里支撑着他。

“我在这呢，我…”他呻吟着停了下来，杰森看着迪克紧闭的眼睛，他的嘴唇在完美的白牙齿上卷起。

迪克操他总有一种模式。他会先试着慢慢来，花上一些时间让他们两个都持续在那儿，然而，不可避免的不耐烦和需要解脱的欲望总会胜出，每一次，迪克都在撞上那个让他失控的点时咆哮起来，在持续的、绵长的步骤转变为更用力的节奏时臀部和手指断续地抖动。

杰森毫不介意，因为他的情况一模一样。每次迪克试着放慢速度总能逼疯他，最后总以他的恳求和刺激迪克继续动作而结束，试图保持他可怜的一点控制权，直到它消失，直到他们做到杰森最爱的那一部分。

这一部分，也就是迪克不再伪装，仅仅是操他，臀部在一系列粗暴的、绝望的穿刺中挺动，告诉杰森他有多么想要他，需要他。

而这是他所感受过的最美好的情感。

然后他尖叫，迪克的手会紧紧环绕着他的阴茎，足够把他推上高潮，精液溅在他被晒成褐色的手指与他们俩的肚子上。杰森甚至都不介意他是先到的那一个，因为这意味着他可以躺在他哥哥身下，沐浴在高潮里，体会迪克在他身体里的感觉。这意味着他能看见他的脸，专注于迪克的一切，为他可以拥有任何人，却实实在在地和杰森在一起的事实而感到惊异。

杰森知道迪克的那些朋友。那些使他再也不愿看一眼色情杂志的漂亮的女人，还有几乎和他一样英俊的男人，但他却和杰森在一起，而不是他们。他和他的骨瘦如柴的领养的弟弟在一起，而这是少数能让杰森觉得他生命中的痛苦全部消失的时刻，让他觉得在这个世上并不是没人关心他。

因为迪克想要他。

片刻之后迪克也接着到了，他的哥哥狠操着他，直到他半塌在杰森身上，喘息的时候脸紧贴着男孩的头发，“小翅膀…”

“迪克。”杰森触碰他依然被衣物覆盖的肩膀—迪克并没有脱衬衫，只是解开了它—在他平复呼吸时抱着他。如果他能永远在他的两腿之间留住他就好了。

但最后他们还是得分开，迪克斜过座位，从仪表板的柜子里抓了一包纸巾，在杰森穿回衣服之前用它们把他清理干净。

轿车的内部散发着性爱与汗水的味道，这得花点功夫才能去掉。

他们尴尬地爬回前排座位，杰森迅速地擦起了玻璃，好清除掉他们操起来时在上面形成的凝结水汽，试图通过这个来转移注意力，之后，他眯起眼睛看着自己在玻璃里不甚分明的倒影。他试图把自己凌乱的卷发理理齐，但是失败了。

“所以…”他问，直等到迪克启动车子，“什么事？”

“嗯？“迪克带着他们驶出停车场重新回到路上，心烦意乱地拨着收音机，直到调到一个播放他喜欢的东西的电台。

杰森又问了一遍，希望他能抽根烟，就是迪克可能会因为他仅仅是有这玩意就杀了他，更不用说在他车里点上了。

“我说，什么事。你今天有点心不在焉。”他不用看着迪克收紧在方向盘上的手指就知道他是对的。

“没事，没事只是…”他哥哥叹了口气，在注意力重新回到马路之前扫了一眼他，“我得离开一段时间。”

这个吸引了杰森的注意力，让他抵着安全带的束缚直直坐起，并感觉到臀部被操的地方的钝痛。“什么！要多久？”

“不确定，可能一个月，也可能两个。”

“噢…”就像这样，他的好心情在渐渐消失，杰森倒回他的座椅上，凝视着挡风玻璃，腿往前滑到了仪表板上。他不是不习惯迪克离开，但一般那只是几个星期，相比之下，两个月简直就像是永远。

“很重要吗？”

“非常重要。”迪克回答。一点不掺假的遗憾写在了脸上。“不然我也不会走，小翅膀，你知道我不会的。”

“是啊。”他含糊地说，试着不让声音里的苦涩那么明显，“我知道。”

“嘿…”他的哥哥直等到杰森重新看他才继续道，“我知道听起来挺久的，但是在你发现之前我肯定就回来了。”迪克试着安慰地笑笑，努力隐藏着不流露出情绪，“我还指望你在我走的时候照顾布鲁斯和阿尔弗雷德呢。”

杰森哼了一声，好像这两人需要他照顾似的，但迪克在尝试，真心实意地，所以杰森也应该试试看，即使那感觉像是在内里杀死他。“好啊，行吧我觉得。但你最好带点酷的东西给我做补偿。”

“没问题。”他感觉迪克侧过身来，右手挤了挤他的大腿根部，比必要的时间长了那么几秒，“你想在回庄园前来杯奶昔吗？我请客。”

“好掩盖一下我们其实操在一起了？你想让阿尔弗雷德抱怨你毁掉了我的品味而不是鸡奸我，哈。”杰森在迪克结结巴巴并且脸红的时候假笑了一下，每次他说得如此直白的时候都是这样。“你还好吗？大鸟？”

“没错，聪明小子，好得很。”迪克咳嗽了一下，“你有时候就是个混蛋，知道吗？”

“但你还是爱我的。”他在他哥哥掉头向麦当劳驶去的时候大笑出声，迪克一边摇头一边翻白眼，脸红红的。

“不知道为什么，但是啊，该死的，没错。”

杰森想要为他如此轻松地就承认了这一点而吻他，但是人行道上有很多人，而车窗是透明的。只需要一个拿着手机的大胆年轻人就能把他们的一切都毁掉。所以他只用一杯巧克力奶昔，和回家一路上取笑迪克对电台流行歌曲的糟糕演绎来安慰自己，直到他几乎忘记了一切关于他的离开的事。

在庄园里，阿尔弗雷德一看到杰森手上的饮料就开始斥责他，猜测迪克是带他出去吃了点什么而不只是，喝杯奶昔，考虑到他们回来的时间这么晚。关于他的这个想法，他们什么也没说。

迪克用一种不能算是完全伪装的羞怯揉弄着他的颈子，他可以晚点儿在迪克和布鲁斯坐在桌子上首闲聊的同时，吃下他的每一口晚餐来应付管家对他可能毫无胃口的担忧，他毕竟是个青春期的男孩了，对付两顿晚餐也没有那么令人难以置信。

能在今晚闭眼睡觉是一种耐心的练习，而他根本不用等到足够晚。没有什么东西能让杰森集中注意力，能让他不沉浸在未来里而是待在现在。布鲁斯评论了一句什么，他没有理睬，保证什么事都没有发生，在他们父亲转过头的时候，试着不为迪克给他的眼神而做出明显的反应。

他很好。

他当然得很好。

但是，说到底，他依然会冒着风险偷偷溜进迪克的房间，滑进毯子底下好蜷缩在他哥哥的胸口上，不是为了性，只是想让他的手臂环绕着他，倾听他的心跳。

他会尝试着不去想接下来绝望的几周，试着假装他们在不远的将来不会分开，或者他们之间什么事都没有发生过。

这样更好。


	2. 第二章

“我挺好奇为什么你从来不用那些车子中的一辆来接我放学。”

一阵沉闷的咆哮回荡在迪克的耳朵里，当他抬头看见那个出现在他的停车场的鬼魂时，消逝的尖叫被锁死在喉咙。

杰森·陶德背靠着他的摩托车，四肢修长，脸上带着傲慢的假笑，双腿在脚踝交缠，两手闲放在车椅上。他的眼睛很明亮，比它们曾经更绿，也更自命不凡。

“但是实际上，我们都知道为什么，对不对，迪基？”

“杰森。

“那辆车到底怎么样了？对后座来说我可能有那么一丁点太大了，但是你懂的，”他做了一个粗鲁的手势，“怀恋之情啊。”

他在回答时试着不让自己被空气呛死，钥匙滑出他的手指，他得防着这一切发展成争斗，迪克既不蠢也不瞎，他知道在他离开哥谭以后发生了什么。

“我卖掉了。“

“卖掉了。“ 杰森跟着他重复，语气嘲讽，除了他那朝下的一瞥使迪克认为，想要认为，在那双眼重新强硬起来之前里面充满悲伤。“你他妈当然卖掉了，得销毁所有的证据，哈？没准就是你回到地球发现我躺在坟墓里的时候。”

“不是这样的，杰。”他在发现是谁隐藏在那过分炫耀的红色头盔时崩溃了，在布鲁斯挂断电话，连一句简短的再见都没有之后扔下了手机，倒在了卧室的地板上，用双手手掌遮住了眼睛。

杰森陶德，他的小弟弟，还活着，并且在杀人。

迪克在杰森推开摩托车向他走来时握紧了钥匙。这是他手头上唯一的武器，考虑到他并没有预料到有人会在下边车库里伏击他，（“粗心大意” 布鲁斯在他的脑袋里说，好像他应该知道杰森接下来会来找他似的）杰森却截然不同，他看见杰森有两把枪和至少一把刀。 

“你确定？因为我貌似记得你总是对要操我挺有负罪感的，虽然在我活着的时候也没有足够大到阻止你就是了。”

“不！”迪克不会让自己在这里被威胁，即使杰森在复活后看上去抽高了足足一英尺，比他哥哥还至少高了几英寸，“天啊，不。我卖掉它是因为我很想念你。”

“你想我？”他讨厌杰森的话听起来有多少怀疑，话语伴随着嘴角一个残酷的扭曲。

“我当然想你，杰森。天，你是我的一切。”迪克吞咽了一下，沮丧地摇着头，“而每天，看着那辆车都提醒我你已经不在了，我再也没法见到你了。

“那这一切一定对你打击沉重啊。“杰森在据他一尺左右停下，手刻意放在了臀部上，”“震惊啊迪克！归根结底你本可以精明点儿的，但是，嘿，如果你还想来的话，我很确定我们也能临场发挥。”他用拇指点了点身后的摩托车，而迪克为随后腹部的一阵短暂的刺痛感陷入了自我厌恶。

他不能这么做，没法回到事情过去的样子。即使他觉得杰森是认真的，而不仅仅是取笑他。“杰森。”他得尝试，至少比他所听说布鲁斯做的要好，“你怎么了？”

“我死了。没看备忘录吗？一个叫埃塞俄比亚的小破地方，免费提供仓库，欠债不还的妈，小丑和撬棍，加上几磅爆炸物来---”

“停下！”迪克能感觉到钥匙深深刺进了手掌里。他觉得他要吐出来了。“天呐，杰森，停，我想在这里认真点的。”

“你觉得我没有吗！”杰森向他咆哮，从嘲讽转为暴怒的速度如此之快，几乎使他扭伤了脖子，“我他妈死了，你还有脸来问我怎么了？！这不够吗？！我死了，你们这些混蛋没一个关心，布鲁斯不关心，你也不。你不为我复仇，一弄到闪亮亮的、崭新的东西替代我就把我像个丢了的玩具一样忘掉。”他的微笑变得恶毒，眼睛闪烁着残忍的光，“那新的小孩操起来和我一样好吗，迪克？他这点也是和我学的吗？”

迪克打了他。

他打得如此之快，他在杰森蹒跚后退了一步，抬起手触摸嘴唇上的新伤口时才被自己吓着了。

“我的天…”杰森开始大笑，用手背擦掉血，打量着迪克，“猜我现在知道说什么你才能有反应了。”

“你想要什么，杰森？”他平板地问，早已疲惫不堪，而且非常、非常没有准备好面对这一切。

如果他能准备好。

“你来这干嘛？“

他没料到这反应，目前为止完完全全不符合杰森的表现。在一个瞬间里，迪克觉得他似乎窥见了那个他过去认识的男孩，尴尬的曳步，耸起的肩膀，没法和迪克对视的习惯。

“也许我也很想你，迪基鸟。“

“你展示它的方式很有趣。”

“你也是。”控诉又出现了，恶毒，受伤，破碎。“我知道B会是那个反应，但我没想到你。我以为——我以为你可能有那个胆量证明我的命比那怪胎有价值得多。就像我们之间对你来说至少意味着什么。“

“我们之间意味着我的一切，杰森。”迪克抗议道，“天，我——你不知道你死了之后是怎么样的。”

“那告诉我，迪克。是怎么样的，当和小丑有关而你坐在那儿无动于衷时用的是什么借口？”

“我没用。”噢，这是个迪克还不曾准备的坦白，一个关于他在被布鲁斯拖回来之前曾距离跨过那条线有多么近的深埋的秘密。

他能看见杰森的脸因为他的话而泛起的不解，迷惑。杰森像只小狗一样翘起了头，就像他还是个孩子时，试着理解专业义警的精妙之处时一样。

迪克向前，用没有握住钥匙的那只手揉了揉脸，微微颤抖，“我没用。小丑。我——我几乎杀了他。在你——之后几年，他用了你的名字，你的名字来接近我。他嘲笑我然后我就失控了…布鲁斯救了他。使他再次呼吸了，但有段时间他停了。”

在他再次看向杰森的时候，他的小弟弟的眼睛睁大了，盯着他。有一些新的、熟悉的东西浮现在他的脸上，一种迪克能隐隐约约辨认出的饥渴。

“迪克…”杰森再次接近他，一步，两步。迪克谨慎地看着，直到杰森在他面前沉下双膝。“迪克。”

一双大手抓住他的臀部，尺寸惊人，杰森把头贴在了迪克的胃部，闭上双眼，嘴唇大概就离他的胯部一根头发丝那么宽。

迪克为自己的想法感到恶心，“杰森，拜托。”

“布鲁斯救了他。”杰森抵着他牛仔裤的顶部低语着，“他救了那怪胎的命。一直救他的命。他本应该让他去死。”

“那样会毁了他，杰。那样本应该会毁了我。” Blockbuster的死就是这样，即使扣下扳机的不是迪克的手指。 

他的不作为，他的选择，他将要携带一生的罪恶。

杰森发出了一声垂死小动物的声音，摇摇头。迪克想知道他的手上已经沾了多少鲜血，已经夺取了多少生命。“杰…”

“他会继续杀人，一直一直继续杀人，”杰森喘息着，他的嘴唇摩擦着裤子，滑低到覆盖着迪克阴茎的粗糙布料，“还有多少人会无辜死去，就因为蝙蝠侠不肯做正确的事？因为他甚至也不肯让别人来做。”

“杰森停。”迪克的手放在杰森的头发上，手拨弄着黑色的头发，拇指抓住杰森额头上的一缕白发。“停下。”

牙齿拉下了他的拉链，杰森放在他臀部的手大而有力，把迪克往前拉。“迪克。”实实在在的一个请求而迪克—

—迪克不能。

“停下！”迫使杰森离开很痛苦，从他的抓握中挣开。迪克不能这么做，他不能让杰森就这么回到他的生活中好像没事发生过，不管他有多么想要这样。“我们不能—杰，这不对。”

杰森脸上因为拒绝而赤裸裸破碎的表情像刀一样捅进了他的心。

“操你，迪基鸟。”他的弟弟苦涩地大笑，再次碰了碰嘴唇上的伤口，擦拭他下唇底部依然出血的伤口，才重新站起。“操你的。”

“现在还不晚。”他尝试道，“回家吧，杰森。让我们帮助你。”他恳求地伸出手。他需要相信在这破碎的年轻人躯壳之下仍然有他爱过的那个男孩的残留。“拜托，回家吧。”

“然后服从命令？我干不了的。”杰森摇摇头，“我走得太远了，迪基。你不知道我干的一半的事。发生在哥谭的那些？操蛋的冰山一角。”

“我不相信。”迪克不能信。没有人是无法拯救的，尤其是家人。

“杰森。”他又问，因为他没办法控制自己，“你为什么不先来找我？”

“你知道为什么。“

因为迪克本可以阻止他。因为迪克，在所有人之中，本来可以有和杰森讲道理的机会，在他开始他那狂暴的复仇之前。没错，他知道。

“杰——“

“你做出了你的选择，迪克，我也做了我的。”他的小弟弟—长得几乎和他们的养父一样高了—说，往后退去。“这一切确实挺有趣的，但我有更棒的地方要去。有事情要做，有人渣要杀。”

“如果你在这试——”

“我懂。你会阻止我。巴拉，巴拉，巴拉。”

迪克看着他走向出口，极力抵抗着想要伸出手把杰森拉回来的欲望。他想要紧紧地抱住他，想要让他留在他身边，不管他干了什么，或者要干什么，但他不能。

他们俩都被自己选择成为的人束缚住了，

而迪克，永远不会宽恕杰森做过的事。

“小翅膀。”

这个过去的昵称使得杰森犹豫了一下，代替了迪克真的想说出口的话。

他的整个身体向后倾斜，朝着迪克。在一个短短的瞬间里，他几乎都相信有那么一个可能杰森会停下来。

“是啊。”他最终说道，“是啊，我知道。”

然后他离开了。

而迪克，迪克让他走了。


End file.
